


The Assassin's Creed

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [39]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Assassination, F/M, Heroes, M/M, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: They weren't much of anything to each other at the beginning of it all. Nothing more than roommates. Funny how even just a few months can change things.





	The Assassin's Creed

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompts: "I knew what you were from the beginning. I could smell the blood. You were born to spill blood, boy."  
> "I stopped being a kid the day you sent me down here to die."  
> "Didn't I kick you out already?" "Yes, but-" "No. Out."  
> "I don't want to be lady-like, I want to lure men to their deaths."
> 
> And of course; A hero and villain are roommates and have to keep coming up with excuses to hide they keep coming home with injuries. (paraphrased) But that's basically this entire series, so I'm sure you get the picture.

 

* * *

* * *

 

April

* * *

* * *

 

        Two weeks since Yachi and the Hinata siblings moved in with Kageyama. They’d all started their classes, and had worked out a schedule for it.

        Natsu had to get up early to get to school on time, and Hinata generally walked with her to at least the train station to make sure she actually _went_. Before leaving, Natsu made them all bentos for lunch and Hinata started on the rice, which Yachi finished when she woke up.

        Hinata didn’t return to the apartment after taking Natsu to school, so Yachi and Kageyama ended up stopping their wait for him at breakfast early on. (Oikawa whined and complained about it, because that meant he couldn’t take Hinata’s plate- Kageyama told him to get lost)

        Around ten, Yachi would head out early for her first class after being picked up by Kuroo and Kenma. Kageyama and Oikawa would wait for them to be fully gone before disappearing to get to their first job of the day.

        Attempt #1 on any given target for a day was usually thwarted by something, and half the time because they were working on a half-hour time limit before Kageyama had to be in his class. Oikawa had his classes too, but no one ever seemed to blink and eye if _he_ was late.

        By the time Kageyama and Yachi walked home together, Hinata was back. Dinner was usually nearly done and Hinata sat on the floor in front of the couch, papers and books spread out in front of him on the coffee table.

        He’d lean back against the couch as the two of them came in, grinning, and say “Welcome home.”

        The table would be set just as Natsu came back from club activities, and they’d all sit down to eat before converging back in the living area around the coffee table to work on homework while Hinata cleaned up and prepared a breakfast that just needed to be heated up the next morning for himself and Natsu. Bed usually followed soon after.

        Two weeks. _Two weeks_ and the routine had gone on without incident. Neither Yachi nor Hinata nor Natsu were even _close_ to figuring out what went on behind closed doors. And that was how Kageyama wanted to keep it.

        He wanted things to keep going smoothly. This was a lot easier than things had been- after all, Yachi was smart and helped him with his homework better than any of the teachers ever did and Hinata was a relatively good cook.

        But then things just _had_ to get _fucked_ up.

        He had a confrontation during the morning before class. He’d managed to lure the target into an alley, only to get jumped by some guy in a black jacket.

        Kageyama struggled in his grip- firmer than it looked for a little guys- as his target ran off. As soon as the target was out of sight, the guy on his back jumped off and ran away. The alarm on Kageyama’s watch began going off and he grumbled before heading to school.

        His classes seemed to drag on that day. He could barely pay attention.

        After his afternoon classes, he slipped away from the school to try to take a hit on the target once more. He liked being discrete- didn’t really want his name in lights, after all- but sometimes it couldn’t be helped. Which had earned him the name “The Shadow” by the media.

        It was ridiculous.

        Nevertheless, Kageyama had a job to do.

        Kageyama stood on the top of a building, Oikawa at his side while watching the target. They shared a look and pulled their masks down before jumping from the building. People screamed and scattered as they flew towards their target.

        Kageyama dashed towards the man, his sword at the ready. Only for a figure to stand in the way.

        Kageyama’s eyes widened and he dodged. The boy- the same from earlier, if Kageyama was correct, pushed the man to the ground as Oikawa swung his own blade. In the same movement, he’d kicked the katana out of Oikawa’s hands. The next was hurling Oikawa across the circle of bystanders, making the closest ones scream once again and run in terror.

        Kageyama situated the katana in his hand as his eyes narrowed at the reckless idiot facing him. Protecting that _varmint_ Kageyama had been assigned to kill. He let out a growl, lunging.

        His first strike was blocked, but the second, from a dagger hidden up his sleeve, made contact with skin and came away bloody. The boy hissed and clenched his fists, taking stance and swinging with precision.

        It wasn’t an even match, but it wasn’t _too_ off either. Oikawa knew well that Kageyama wouldn’t have wanted him to interfere either way so stayed well out of it. The boy didn’t fight with weapons, but he was _good_. Even against Kageyama’s blade.

        He couldn’t tell how long they’d been fighting. He just didn’t want to give up, and it seemed that the boy didn’t want to either. Until he was thrown across the circle of people and looked up to the city clock.

        He seemed to freeze for a minute, before turning tail and jumping up on a car. He ran off before Kageyama could go after him. The only thing Kageyama could see imprinted on his mind was the word “Duex” printed on the back of the boy’s jacket.

        When Kageyama got home, all the lights were off and the door still locked. It was several hours after he’d usually arrive, so it was a little unnerving after two weeks of a constant schedule.

        After putting his things away and starting the laundry to get rid of the blood, Kageyama ventured into the kitchen to find a note on the table from Yachi. It claimed she’d be out for the night because she was getting dinner with her mother and was staying the night.

        Kageyama had just placed the crumpled note back on the table when the door opened again.

        Hinata walked in, looking worse for the wear. Bruises marred his face over the ones he’d gotten two weeks prior, and various knicks and cuts were on his hands. There was some blood soaking through his shirt and some on the rim of his coat.

        “What the hell happened to you?” Kageyama questioned.

        Hinata looked down at her person, turning a bit pale before grinning broadly. “I was at the dojo. Guess we got a bit more into it than usual, huh? But, uh, dinner’s not done yet obviously. I’ll just put my stuff up and get started on it-”

        “We’ll call in,” Kageyama huffed, heading to the bathroom. “Throw your things in the wash. It just started and it’ll get the blood out before it stains.”

        Hinata pulled his coat and jacket off in one go, tossing them into the wash. It wasn’t any surprise to Kageyama that he wore only a tanktop under both, seeing as he never seemed to take one off without the other.

        When Kageyama exited the bathroom, he had his first air kit with him.

        The two sat down across from each other and, with very little protest, began fixing each other up.

        “What the hell are you in school for anyway?” Kageyama griped while fixing a bandage around Hinata’s wrist. There were already several around his fingers, along with the bruises on his face, and Kageyama was eying the wound on his upper arm he’d come to the apartment with. It was healing, a yellow and green color, but healing.

        Kageyama still itched to put ointment or something on it. It look awful.

        Kageyama shook himself out of his revery and analysis of Hinata’s wounds. “You leave at the crack of dawn and don’t come back until god knows when.”

        Hinata laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that wasn’t being treated. “Um, I dropped out of high school in second year, and I’m trying to get those credits,” he said self-consciously. “Daichi-san’s paying for the classes here for me, even though i told him not to… but he told me I needed a stable job for my sister and I wasn’t going to get that without a highschool diploma at the least.”

        “Who’s Daichi-san?” Kageyama asked, tilting his head a bit.

        Hinata’s face split into a shining grin. “He’s the owner of the dojo I go to! He’s been around since I was just a kid, and he’s the reason I got this strong.”

        He held up his fists in a mock fight position, and Kageyama punched him. “Can’t be that strong if you go beat up this much, dumbass.”

        “Hey! I gave them a run for their money!”

        “Shut up, already.”

        The two wrestled for a minute before Kageyama physically had to stop so Hinata didn’t irritate his bandages. One of them had already started bleeding again.

        A moment of silent stillness passed and Hinata grabbed the first aid kit. He cleaned out Kageyama’s wounds before applying ointment and bandages.

        “What about you?” Hinata asked. “What’re you in school for?”

        Kageyama froze as Hinata continued on, unawares of Kageyama’s plight. “General education,” he finally grumbled. “Don’t know what I’m gonna do after.” The tips of his ears turned pink and he refused to look at Hinata. “I thought about being a teacher when I was a kid.”

        Hinata laughed. “Kageyama’s face is too scary to be a teacher!”

        Kageyama glowered. “What’d you say, dumbass?!”

        “Wha-! Kageyama’s face is _really_ scary!”

        “Get back here!”

        “I’m home!” Natsu called as she opened the door and slipped her shoes off.

        “Welcome back, Natsu!” Hinata called from beneath Kageyama on the wood floor.

        Natsu opened her mouth to say something, but froze when she saw her half naked brother beneath an angry and scowling and equally as naked Kageyama. “What are you two doing?”

        “Nothing!”

* * *

* * *

May

* * *

* * *

        Several weeks passed.

        The routine changed. Hinata still started breakfast and headed out with Natsu. Yachi still left before Kageyama. He would go out to try to take down his target in the morning before heading to class. But that was where things changed.

        Some days, he’d be able to take down the target and he’d get to go home with Yachi like usual. Some days he didn’t have a target at all, so that left him doing the same. On those days, he’d return to the apartment and Hinata would be sitting at the coffee table working on homework and he’d lean back against the couch with his pencil behind his ear and say “Welcome back” and dinner would be done soon and they’d all eat, do homework, then go to bed.

        But other days weren’t so simple and easy. Kageyama had always had a hard time getting his targets in the early mornings, but ever since the first time he’d fought with the guy in the black jacket, it’d been near _impossible_.

        Some days, he’d be able to take the target out. Some days he wouldn’t. But he was always guaranteed to fight the guy.

        He’d been named the city’s new hero. “Duex” they called him, for the name on his jacket.

        Those days, he’d come home covered in blood and bruises and Hinata would arrive with him. Neither would speak of it, really. On those days, Yachi made dinner and Kageyama and Hinata would fix each other up while berating the other for being so reckless and stupid.

        “You two kinda act like an old married couple,” Yachi teased one day while they did this.

        “We do not!” they both exclaimed.

        She just shrugged and went back to setting the table as Natsu came in.

        Then Kageyama was called into headquarters. Rarely ever did he get call to the sleek building disguised as a regular office building, but housed assassins and murderers of every variety.

        He stood in front of his boss. A man that sent shivers down Kageyama’s spine even though he was thin and spindly. Kageyama knew he hadn’t gotten to that spot by pure luck or chance.

        He was the greatest man to be feared in the entire building.

        Washijo Tanji was the deadliest assassin in Japan.

        Kageyama stood still and straight and silent as Washijo eyed him. His eyes were slit and deadly, eying Kageyama like he was a piece of meat. And in front of Washijo, he likely was.

        “You’ve been slacking,” he said as a statement, not question in it.

        Yet still Kageyama replied “No, sir.”

        Washijo sneered. “Then do please explain to me why you’ve been having trouble, Kageyama-kun,” he demanded smoothly.

        Kageyama didn’t look directly at him, instead out of the window behind him. “There have been… difficulties that have held me up. I assume you’ve heard of Duex.”

        “You should not lightly assume things,” Washijo snapped, turning in his chair. He pulled out a small remote and clicked a button. A screen slowly descended from the ceiling and various images of different battles appeared between Kageyama and Duex. “It just so happens that I _have_ . But one would have to assume that the son of the great _Samurai_ would be able to handle a single little gnat.” He smirked at Kageyama over his shoulder.

        Kageyama had to stop himself from scowling and growling at the man. He schooled his features. “With all due respect, _sir_ , this little _gnat_ isn’t useless. He’s a talented fighter.”

        Washijo scowled, likely partially due to Kageyama not riling up like he’d wanted and rising to the challenge. “Then perhaps I should send someone after him that’s actually competent at their job.”

        Kageyama gritted his teeth but didn’t say a word. His nails dug into the palms of his hands. Washijo made the screen go back up into the ceiling before turning back to Kageyama. His smirk stretched wider at the state Kageyama was in.

        “If we’re done here,” Kageyama finally snapped, turning on his heels.

        “I knew what you were from the beginning. I could smell the blood. You were born to spill blood, boy,” Washijo said from behind Kageyama.

        Kageyama stopped by the door, his hand on the handle. He didn’t look back, but gripped the handle tightly. The word boy grated on his nerves like none other. It was patronizing. An attempt to bring him down. Humiliate him. Prove to him that he was nothing in the grand scheme of things.

        “I stopped being a kid the day you sent me down here to die.”

        The door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

* * *

June

* * *

* * *

        Yachi had managed to get her hands on some early watermelons, and everyone was gathered in the apartment to enjoy the fruit. By everyone, there was Kageyama, Yachi, Hinata, Natsu, Kenma, Kuroo, and of course Oikawa had invited himself to the party no matter how many times Kageyama kicked him out.

        Oikawa was on the floor, lazing about in a sun spot while the breeze filtered in through all the open windows. Kageyama glared at him, matching over and smashing his face into the ground.

        “Tobio-chan!” he whined.

        “Didn’t I kick you out already?” Kageyama demanded.

        “Yes, but-”

        “No. Out.”

        “Ah, Kageyama, be nice to him!” Kurro said, sauntering over and plopping down on the couch in the seat nearest Oikawa. “He’s not hurting anyone.”

        Kageyama rolled his eyes and sent one last kick at Oikawa before taking the seat on the other end of the couch. Yachi sat in between him and Kuroo, setting the plate of watermelon on the coffee table. Natsu was laying on the floor on her stomach, a book in front of her. Hinata sat between her and Oikawa.

        Natsu turned onto her back and crossed one leg high over the other, a position which would have exposed her underwear had it not been for the shorts beneath her skirt.

        Hinata ruffled her hair as he reached for a piece of watermelon. “Natsu, that’s not lady-like.”

        Natsu looked at him, her view upside down now. “I don’t want to be lady-like, I want to lure men to their deaths.”

        Hinata gave her an exasperated look. “You read to much,” he muttered even as Oikawa squealed like a little girl.

        “Oh my goodness, you’re perfect for me!” he exclaimed, practically leaping over Hinata to Natsu. Natsu turned back to her stomach to look at him. “Would you marry me?”

        Hinata squealed as Oikawa landed on his stomach, then smacked the back of Oikawa’s head at his question. “She’d not old enough to get married!” he exclaimed wildly. “She’s only twelve!”

        Both Natsu and Oikawa whined. Then Oikawa grinned devilishly up at Hinata. “Then will you marry me, Chibi-chan?” he asked, sitting up and grabbing onto Hinata’s chin and looking deep into Hinata’s eyes.

        Hinata went brighter than his hair, and almost seemed as if his soul left his body.

        “Wha- Why?!” he exclaimed, coming back to his senses.

        “Because if we were married, I could have Hina-chan as a sister-in-law and it wouldn’t be a problem, right? I wouldn’t be taking you innocent little sister from you.” Oikawa tilted his head suggestively and Hinata only went brighter.

        “Well- Well, I guess not but-”

        “Dumbass!” Kageyama finally shouting, picking Oikawa up by the back of his collar and throwing him across the room. “Quit joking about stupid things!”

        Oikawa stood up without a scratch. He brushed his clothes off and winked at Hinata. “But I’m not joking. I’m completely serious.”

        Hinata seemed to melt into the floor.

        “Um, I- I-” he stuttered.

        “No need to give me an answer right away, Chibi-chan,” Oikawa claimed, taking a seat in one of the chairs now instead.

        “Doesn’t dating happen before marriage anyway?” Kenma asked from his spot in the corner. He wasn’t looking up from his game, and most in the room had to crane to see him around the furniture. The sun was hitting him just right where he was, and he wasn’t too inclined to move.

        Oikawa seemed to ponder this. Then he grinned. “Then how ‘bout we go on a date first, Chibi-chan?” he asked cheekily.

        “Uh, um, sure…?”

        “No way in hell!” Kageyama shouted.

        “Awe, Tobi, you aren’t the boss of him.”

        “Quit calling me that!”

        “Are you jealous of Oikawa?”

        “Kuroo, don’t you start too.”

* * *

* * *

July

* * *

* * *

        Semester finals were coming up and Yachi had been helping everyone study like crazy. But she had another dinner with her mother, so she wouldn’t be there that night. Natsu was spending a couple days with a friend of hers from school to make sure she was fully prepared because of how much time she skipped.

        Kageyama and Hinata were on their own.

        Their brains had gotten tired of studying- neither having very good work ethics without either of the girls around- and had decided to get out of the house. Hinata had decided it was finally time for Kageyama to meet some of his friends outside of the apartment, so was dragging him along to the dojo.

        It was ridiculously hot out and Hinata was still in his _fucking_ coat and _how the fuck did he do that_?! Kageyama was sweating buckets and he was in a flimsy t-shirt and sports shorts.

        Maybe Hinata was a serious punk after all. He didn’t look to be bother by the heat whatsoever.

        What an odd pair they looked to make. A punk and a jock. There had to be some weird shoujo manga about that somewhere. Maybe a yaoi. God knew how many people were into that shit.

        Hinata was practically skipping by the time they got to the dojo. He burst through the glass doors, almost allowing it to hit Kageyama in the face.

        Kageyama grumbled the entire time they walked through the dojo to the room this Daichi was teaching a class in. The students were just leaving, chatting excitedly, as Hinata walked in.

        There was a man in the front of the room, all dressed in white with a black belt tied around his waist, wiping his face off with a towel. Hinata ran up to him and began talking excitedly, but Kageyama was too far away to hear what he was saying.

        Hinata began pulling off his coat and jacket all in one go as Kageyama neared.

        “I’ve gotta show you my new tattoo, Daichi-san!” he was exclaiming. He unwrapped the bandage around his arm and Kageyama gaped. “Noya-senpai drew it out, but I got design it all! See, this one is Asahi, and this one is Natsu, and Noya- he actually picked this one out, but it looks cool too! This one’s Mom. Then there’s you and Suga-san. I even have Tsukishima and Yamaguchi on here!”

        Kageyama wasn’t listening as he eyed the tattoo. It was vines that wrapped all the way around his arm. Various flowers were inter mingled, and a different one seemed to represent each person in Hinata’s life. There was very little color, most of it to just accent the design. It was kinda girly, in Kageyama’s opinion. But somehow, from a distance, Kageyama could see how it’d enhance his _bad boy_ persona he seemed to be trying to pull off.

        Kageyama was brought back to life suddenly at Hinata’s words. “And here’s Yachi and Kageyama and Kenma and Kuroo and Oikawa-san!” Hinata chirped.

        “They’re really good. You’ll have to pass the message on to Noya for me.” Hinata nodded excitedly and Daichi clapped his hand on Hinata’s back, smiling at him. “Studying for your finals?” he asked.

        Hinata nodded again. “Yeah! I’m learning a lot, so I’m hoping I’ll pass.” He chuckled a bit, scratching at his cheek. “I think I will. I’ve got Yachi and Kageyama helping me!” Hinata jumped, as if suddenly remembering that Kageyama was there. “Daichi! This is Kageyama Tobio! One of my roommates!”

        Daichi moved and shook Kageyama’s hand. Kageyama bowed afterwards. “It’s nice to meet you, Sawamura-san.”

        “Daichi, please, like everyone else,” Daichi replied easily. “You taking care of Hinata here?”

        Kageyama tilted his head. “We’re taking care of each other,” he claimed.

        Daichi laughed, smacking Kageyama’s back and laughing heartily. “Good man, Kageyama.”

        Kageyama’s eyes went wide as all the breath was knocked out of him. He choked as he tried to get it back.

        Hinata went on to tease Daichi with “Did you propose to Suga-san yet?” Which Daichi responded to with a smack to Hinata’s head, but Hinata only laughed.

        It was growing dark by the time they were leaving the dojo. Hinata hadn’t put his coat or jacket back on, instead opting to expose his new tattoo to the the summer air. He skipped along beside Kageyama, his ponytail swinging behind him and the setting sun glinting off his earrings.

        Kageyama eyed him out of the corner of his eye. “Are you going to go through with it?”

        “Through with what?” Hinata asked lightly.

        “The date with Oikawa.”

        Kageyama stopped and Hinata slowed to one as well. It took a moment before he turned to Kageyama. “I promised, didn’t I?” he asked, his voice not quite as sure or lively as it had been. Kageyama regretted his prodding almost immediately.

        Kageyama ran a hand down his face. “Just be careful, dumbass,” he growled, smacking the back of Hinata’s head. “He’s dangerous.”

        Hinata grumbled and complained and whacked Kageyama a few times as they walked back to the apartment. He wasn’t helpless or hopeless- well, maybe a little hopeless, but then again so was Kageyama a bit- and Kageyama knew it.

        He just didn’t want Hinata to get dragged into his kind of life.

* * *

* * *

Later in June

* * *

* * *

        Washijo stood in front of all his assassins- every last one of them.

        On the screen behind him was the image of his number one adversary in that moment; Duex. He was jumping over a car, one hand on the hood while the rest was airborne. It was zoomed in close enough that you could see the slightest _pinch_ of orange under the hood and bandages wrapped around his fingers.

        “I want him _dead_ ,” Washijo seethed. “I don’t care how it’s done or who does it, but I want him _dead_.”

        Kageyama and Oikawa shared a look.

        They had an inkling who this problem some figure was, and they weren’t too terribly inclined to get rid of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Nifty notes- "Duex" actually comes from the name of a character in a script I made, though his name was Deux, which means "two". I thought of running along the same lines and making Hinata's hero name "Dix", which means 10, but it didn't have the same ring to it. And I can see "Duex" being printed on the back of a jacket better than "Dix". But whatever. 
> 
> If you want any more of this series, you'll have to wait for the next part to come out! This will remain as a one-shot.


End file.
